


Three Rounds in the Chamber

by Catw00man



Category: Trigun
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world filled with gun smoke and lead, every man is cursed to stand alone. Life is hard won and fleeting like drifting smoke, but in the middle of it all, three battered souls uncover a chance for hope and the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Rounds in the Chamber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zippit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/gifts).



> This story is one I’ve wanted to write for a long time and is heavily manga based, though I believe you can read this without having read it. Just know there are characters here who were not part of the anime. I tried pretty hard to make this as standalone as I could while still keeping it inspired by the manga. In this story Zippit wanted a fic where Wolfwood lived, and I found I couldn’t do that without _really_ working for it! I really hope you enjoy a glimpse into my first and favorite anime/manga fandom. :-D
> 
> This story was written for round 5 of the Secret Coconut, a fic exchange promoted by the community Saint Seiya Superfics Journal on LiveJournal. 
> 
> Fill for the Secret Coconut Prompt where Zippit wanted to see Wolfwood survive the fight with Razlo & Chapel  
> 

It’s over.

It’s finally, _fucking_ over.

His only regret is the man sitting beside him. 

He expects tears and wailing that would out do half the children he helped raise, but other than the shaky voice and trembling hand he’s managing to hold it together. One more damn thing to thank that spiky headed fool for. Wolfwood swallows down his last shot and the whiskey burns a trail down his throat. It’s more painful than usual, but that probably has to do with the fact his insides are shredded. A shudder runs through him and his vision blurs. 

It won’t be long now.

Something drifts into his line of vision and for an instant he wonders if Tongari is sprouting feathers again. But then more colored bits fall from above and he looks up to see it’s raining colorful scraps of paper. Just like the day he left. Like he dreamed it would be. Miss Melanie…. His kids…. He’s finally…

Home.

A peace settles through him and the wasteland around him fades away. He’s surrounded by his kids and there’s no blood or confusion or death. Their happy voices are a balm to his batter soul. He made the right choice. _This_ is the right choice. The vision fades and his body begins to go slack. He’s unseeing when the hard shudder wracks his body, steals his breath and he’s hardly aware of the scream leaving his lips. His left eye burns as a hot tear rolls down his cheek but in the end even that fades as the bottle slips from his numb fingers and he slides down….

Violence. Sharp and painful.

Something pries at his lips, wrenching his jaw open. A jolt runs through his body at the invasion, but he can’t raise a hand to stop it. He can’t even see through the darkness. He doesn’t fight, so why is it so rough? His mind drifts, the attack inconsequential until something much more painful than whiskey slides down his throat. He wants to cough, to spit it out but all he can do is shudder under the pain sizzling through his body. It’s worse, so much worse than being shot or stabbed or crushed. It must be his personal highway to hell.

“I’m sorry, Wolfwood. I’m so sorry. I just….”

Why, Tongari? Why does it have to hurt so much? 

His body that was so blissfully numb a moment ago jerks and writhes under the scorching pain spreading through him. The blackness can’t come fast enough. Hot wetness hits his face and he flinches from the burning contact. This must be hell and he’s brought it all on himself. 

Don’t apologize, Tongari. It’s not your—

Blackness.

~*~*~

He’s never been so terrified in his life. 

Increased strength, stronger bones, faster reflexes, those are the things he was promised. To be a premier member of the Eye of Michael, to have the power to protect his own, that’s what he wanted. He didn’t know it would hurt so much. He didn’t know he’d be tied down and unable to move! He doesn’t even know what they’re doing to him!!

Nicholas wants to scream but the mask over his face would prevent him from being heard. He struggles against the metal bonds holding him to the cold table, but the more he fights the more needles pull at his skin. He’s covered in them and he has no idea what's in all those bags hanging over his head. A halo of lights glares down at him from above and he’s certain this is where he’ll die. Not face down in the mud, not drowning in a pool of blood, he’s going to die right here on this torture table of hell.

Man shouldn’t play God. He’s always known that and that must explain the fire of agony in his veins. His body is burning from the inside. It’s ripping apart and he doesn’t understand. Why? Why did they take him from his home? Why did they train him just to destroy him this way? A fresh wave of searing fire scorches through him and his body convulses out of his control. The prick of dozens and dozens of needles add an excruciating counterpoint to the pulsing agony of what was his body. He knows no one will hear but he screams anyway, his cries muffled under the breathing mask and the sounds of machines pumping God knows what into his body.

Melanie…Jasmine…Gary…Jessica…I’m so sorry. 

I’m so sorry to all of you. 

I won’t be coming home after all.

He screams again, just because he can’t do anything else, and he thrashes once more on the table. This time the resulting backlash takes mercy on his cursed soul and knocks him into blackness.

~*~*~

It’s quiet.

Too quiet. Nicholas blinks his eyes open and an immediate sense of relief fills his aching body, releasing tension he didn’t know he had. The bright halo of lights is gone, as is that horrible, small hell hole of a room. He’s not sure where he is but the darkness and moonlight filtering through the small window at least lets him know the time of day. His body aches with a bone deep throb like he’s had the shit beat out of him. No, it goes deeper than that. He shifts his head on the rough pillow underneath him and swears that even his hair hurts. The light sheet over him grates against his skin at the small movement and he throws it off.

Something’s not right.

His gaze fixates on his right hand, still connected to an IV line. He snarls and rips it out of his arm. The resulting ache adds to all the others and instantly becomes inconsequential. But his hand. That’s _not_ trivial. He holds it up to his face and he shouldn’t even be able to see it in this dim light. But he does. He does and as he slowly curls his fingers cold dread crawls through is veins because…that’s not his hand.

His eyes widen at the foreign fingers moving under his command on a hand that’s much too large to be his own. What have they done to him? He sits up suddenly then tears at other things connected to his body without bothering to see what they are. He doesn’t care. Right now he need to see what they’ve done to him. He throws his legs off the side of the bed, his feet stinging and aching at the cold feel of the floor. Why does everything hurt so much? 

Nicholas pushes off the bed then has to reach back and grab it when he completely loses his balance. The world spins and he brings his hand to his head. He thought the imbalance was just lightheadedness, but as he steadies himself he realizes it’s in his whole body. Why is the bed so low? He runs his hand down his face then freezes because…that’s not how it should feel. Nicholas whips his head around then grabs at the bed again as his knees nearly buckle. Why is there no mirror in this room? Why does everything look all wrong? What have they done to him?!

He stumbles toward the door, his balance improving with every step. His hand is shaking when he reaches for the door handle and he breathes a sigh of relief when it’s unlocked. If this is like other medical areas in the Eye of Michael there should be a bathroom at the end of the hall. Anyone who’s trained here for any length of time ends up in a place like this at one time or another. He makes his way down the dark hall, aware of every ache and throb in his body more so than he’s ever been. It’s like someone turned all his senses on high without warning. He finds the bathroom where he expected and pushes the door open.

He flips on the light by the door and it’s so bright he has to shield his eyes. His head pounds from shock to his eyes but he blinks them all the same, willing them to focus. A blurry figure greets him in the mirror and as it clears he whips around to see who’s followed him. His breath catches as he takes a defensive stance, but there’s nothing but the closed bathroom door behind him. Nicholas hears his heartbeat thundering in his ears as he forces himself to turn around again. What he sees nearly sends him to his knees.

He swallows hard and watches the man in the mirror take a step forward and brace his hands on the sink in front of him. He won’t collapse. He won’t allow himself to fall apart. They told him they would make him better, stronger, faster. He agreed to it, not that he probably had a choice anyway. But this…this can’t be right. This can’t be….

The man’s hand trembles as it leaves the sink and pushes up the thin shirt he’s wearing. Hard muscles twitch and flex at the touch and he rips the shirt over his head to reveal broad shoulders and an upper body defined by age instead of training. Unsteady but determined hands push at the loosely tied pants at his waist and uncover more than just finely honed muscle. His eyes widen and cheeks heat at the fully endowed male body that shows no trace of boyhood at all. His hands slide over his hips and thighs and he flushes more at the slight reaction the touch evokes between his legs. 

Nicholas watches in the mirror as the stranger’s hands run up his body. Who is this? How did they put him here? He feels the touch, so hypersensitive over his skin and it’s mesmerizing. He’s as in shape as Nicholas is, but so much older, more mature. His hands reach his face and he feels the hint of stubble on his chin as he looks up and into the ey—

“No….”

The foreign voice startles him, but only only for an instant. It doesn’t matter after all. The only thing that matters are the dark eyes staring back at him from the mirror. This isn’t someone else’s body he’s somehow visiting. This isn’t some kind of freak experiment that can be undone. The eyes tell the whole story. The eyes are the windows to the soul and in those eyes he sees his own damnation. There’s no going back now, even if he could cleanse the blood off his hands. He was barely thirteen when he left his home to help “repair churches.” Now they would never know him.

In the mirror he sees the extinction of every trace of youth he had left. He was never innocent. He was never pure, but he was a child. For the last year and a half Master Chapel has been trying to strip away his humanity piece by piece. He let it happen because it was all to protect his home, a home he’d go back to and defend one day. But no longer. The man who stands before him looks to be in his early twenties at least. 

Nico-ni is gone.

And he’s never coming back.

~*~*~

“Are you sure about this?”

“That’s what Luida said. Vash doesn’t want anyone to know he’s here yet.”

He? He who? Why is he hearing voices? Who are they? Is this hell? He’d have thought hell would hurt a lot more than this. Right now he can’t feel a damn thing. Everything’s black. Is this just another level of hell? Relive the worst things in your life then be back in the world only to listen and do nothing…. This must be hell. He doesn’t even know who they’re talking about. They mentioned Luida. Are they on the ship? But why—

“It doesn’t seem right. Do you even think he’ll make it?”

“I don’t know. I…doubt it.”

If he’ll…. Shit. They must be talking about Livio. But that can’t be right. He should have healed from his wounds. Livio’s still one of the Eye of Michael. With an upgrade. Did something else happen? He was on his feet…before he tripped and ran into that table. Was he worse off than they thought? He shouldn’t have indulged. He shouldn’t have made Tongari sit with him. It’s not like the whiskey was any good anyway. All he ever wanted to do was protect the kids, including Livio. Maybe if he’d seen Razlo in him sooner, if he’d realized he’d been brought to the Eye of Michael too….

But now it’s too late. 

This really must be hell. Tongari, please, you have to beat him. You have to stop them. I thought Livio would still be around to help you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, but you can’t fail. It’s all on you now, Tongari. Apparently I’ll be watching from hell. 

I’m sorry Livio.

I’m so, so sorry.

~*~*~

“You’re saying there’s someone the Eye of Michael answers to?”

“That’s correct and I’ve finally been called up to take my place as one of his Gung Ho Guns. It’s a great honor. But don’t worry, Nicholas. You’ve come so far already you’ll be ready to have a disciple of your own soon. Maybe we can even select one from that pitiful orphanage where I found you.”

“So, you’ve never met this “Knives” before?”

“No, I haven’t. Keep up the good work and perhaps I can bring you one d—”

A perfect shot rings out over the practice area, efficiently severing the spinal cord. 

“Nicholas…why?

“You have to ask? You’re the one who made me this way.”

Nicholas knocks back another swallow of whiskey and stares down at the table. When he first learned what the Eye of Michael was he was in too deep to get away. But he made a promise that he’d use his new skills to protect the kids. He had no idea there was something even bigger. He doesn’t know who this Knives guy is, but if he’s breeding assassins it’s worth finding out. Nicholas smirks as he lights up a cigarette, one of two vices he’s found to dull his hypersensitive senses. Just his luck this guy would be waiting on the other side of the damn continent. 

He breathes in a deep drag and takes in the raucous bar sounds around him. He may look like he’s not paying any attention, but nothing could be further from the truth. Since he left he’s been waiting for them to come after him. He may have made it look like an accident, but when Chapel wakes up he can tell them the truth. The fact he hasn’t been hunted down yet leaves him thinking he didn’t tell. It was a slim hope, but apparently he read the narcissistic bastard right. Better to keep quiet then to admit your own disciple turned on you.

Chapel said he’d never met Knives, and considering he’d never heard of him the entire time he was training he hopes that means no one will know what to expect of him when he arrives. With the physical changes those with his skill undergo there’s a good chance he can pull this off, especially since it’s so far away. He just hopes he’s not walking straight into a trap, not that he could do anything else if he were. His path is set whatever the outcome.

Nicholas looks up when a barmaid sets a bowl of food in front of him and it’s only then he notices the woman a few tables away staring at him. There’s no mistaking what her eyes are offering and he crushes out his cigarette. She tilts her head in a beckoning gesture and he knows this type. They don’t give up easily. He reaches inside his coat for his rosary and busies himself with saying a soft prayer over his food. He’s on his third repetition when the woman finally seems to take the hint and gets distracted by a large man who swaggers into the saloon. Nicholas breathes a sigh of relief and puts the rosary away.

The “preacher” disguise has worked in his favor on more occasions than he can count. Back at the Eye of Michael he hadn’t even thought about what it’d be like traveling such a distance, but the training they gave him immediately kicked in. It always felt like the biggest sacrilege to learn the expected prayers and simple sermons when he was nothing more than a killer. But in his heart he never took them for granted. He’s no priest, but his prayers do hold meaning for him even if he’s too damned for them to do much good. 

He digs into his bowl of noodles hungrily. With his metabolism, and his meager funds, it never seems like he can get enough to eat. He inhales his food eagerly as he watches the mature woman slide into the large gunslinger’s lap. He has no doubt he could be receiving the same treatment, but there’s no way he’s going there. Not again. He doesn’t have the time, not to mention he has no desire to repeat his first experience. He’s had less than two years to get used to this body and as far as fighting he’s mastered it. As for other things…not so much. The way he looks brings about certain expectations he can’t meet and he sees no reason to try. The alcohol and smokes are more than enough.

He’s doing this to protect the kids. Nothing else matters.

~*~*~

Crying. 

Why does he hear crying? Is it over? Did they lose? Are they all in hell?

“Why?! Why didn’t you tell us?? We deserved to know! How could you keep this from us?!”

That voice. That shrill, stubborn voice. He knows that voice. It’s the short girl’s voice and she’s pissed. Whoever’s on the other end of that tongue lashing is really going to be sor—

“Preacher, I’m so sorry. We didn’t—please don’t die!”

And that’s the big girl. She’s the one crying. Did something happen to— 

Wait.

Did she say…preacher?

“I’m sorry. Miss Luida said…. I’m really sorry. But we should look at your friend’s injury. Didn’t you say she was knocked unconscious?”

“Milly will be fine, but _you_ won’t if you don’t explain why you didn’t tell us about _him!_ ”

This isn’t right. They must be talking about someone else. He’s in hell. He’s finished. Death washed over him and pulled him down into the darkness. There was no coming back from his wounds. So, why are there voices so close? Why does it feel like someone is holding his hand and crying over his knuckles. Why does he feel anything at all?

Pain. Sharp and intense like burning and being consumed from the inside out. He thought it was a dream, a memory of his past, but was it? The feeling of being ripped apart and remade, was that just in his dream? He was finished, but then something happened. Something sent him screaming into the blackness.

Tongari.

No.

He tries to force his eyes open, eyes he shouldn’t still have. Nothing happens, but as he tries a second time they crack open slightly only to be forced closed again. The light is blinding, and artificial, just like on the ship. The ship. He’s on the fucking ship. Fuck. He’s alive and _on the fucking ship!_

“Please calm down. Jacob didn’t say anything because I told him not to.”

“Luida…why?”

“That’s the way Vash wanted it. Considering the chances of his waking up were slim to none he didn’t want there to be a distraction. We’ve had him in something close to a suspended animation, almost like in the sleep pods….”

It wasn’t in his mind. The fingers forcing his jaw open. The excruciating pain that followed. Tongari much have poured the last vial down his throat. It should have killed him. Four in the span of one battle. A lifetime’s amount in the course of a week. He should be dead but these people, _Vash’s people_ , have been keeping him alive when he should have been done. His fight was over!

He sucks in a breath, sharp and still painful, and screams to make the voice stop. At least, that’s what he meant to do. Instead his shout of frustration comes out as a pitiful whimper. Did he even make a sound at all? The hands holding his go slack and his limp hand hits the bed with an inaudible thump. He forces his eyes open again and this time he can focus against the glare. The big girl is sitting by his bedside, but it’s not her tear stained face that draws his attention. It’s the white and black wrapped cross against the wall at the foot of his bed.

Fuck. It’s not over.

“Mr. Priest!” The big girl launches at him and Wolfwood groans at the awkwardly strong hug. “You’re ALIVE! Mr. Vash will be so happy. He hasn’t been the same since….”

Wolfwood attempts to put a firm hand on her shoulder but he can feel how weak it is. He pushes at her with as much force as he can muster and thankfully she takes the hint and pulls back. He looks into her watery eyes and gives her shoulder a weak squeeze. “Tongari.” His voice voice is gravelly and rough, somehow reminding him of broken shards of glass. “Where is he?”

“You don’t need to concern yourself with that now.” 

Wolfwood sees Luida coming closer out of the corner of his vision but he ignores her and continues to focus on the big girl. She’ll tell him what he needs to know. “Tell me. Please. Tongari….”

Her eyes are wide and for a moment she looks back over her shoulder at an obviously disapproving Luida. He doesn’t have time for this. He needs an answer now. He takes an uneven breath to find the strength to speak when she turns her attention to the angry looking short girl. “Sempai….”

“Vash went to go fight Knives.”

“Meryl, don’t—” 

Luida puts a hand on her shoulder but Meryl shakes it off and comes to stand at the big girl’s side. Her eyes are hard and determined but Wolfwood doesn’t miss the deep traces of fear she’s trying to hide. It must be bad. It must be really bad.

“We were trying to help him by distracting the Feds from firing on the ark. It was working until the smoke from Brad’s shuttle started to clear.” She pauses to shoot a look of concern to the big girl and Wolfwood can see a bruise forming on the side of her face.

“What happened?” he forces out and that seems to be enough to get the big girl’s attention again.

“They shot my tomas.” She looks to the shorter woman again. “If it hadn’t been for that man who came back with Mr. Vash—”

“What man?” Wolfwood props himself up on his right elbow. He’d give about anything for a smoke right now but he knows that won’t be happening. Not as long as he’s being watched. He needs to get off this ship. Soon. He doesn’t belong here. 

“I think he said his name was Livio….”

“Crybaby Livio’s alive?” He sits up suddenly and winces when an IV pulls at his arm. He yanks it out angrily to the cries of the girls in the room, but he ignores them. He only vaguely remembers the bits of conversation he heard before but for some reason he’d convinced himself Livio didn’t make it. This changes everything. “Is he fighting with, Vash?” If he helped the girls he must be helping Tongari. That would definitely help even the score. 

“No, no he was going to fight the federal troops…on his own.” There’s a worried look on the shorter girl’s face that he doesn’t have time for now. He throws the sheet back and forces his legs off the side of the bed. He needs to get up. They could use his help. He’s not doing anyone any good lying in a damn bed. 

“And that strange woman we heard some of the people talking about. Right, Meryl? The one with the nail—”

“Crybaby Livio is planning on taking on the Crimson Nail _alone?!_ ” Of course he is. It makes perfect sense and Tongari had to know it. He couldn’t possibly take on Knives, that freak Bluesummers _and_ the Crimson Nail. He must have sent Livio after her. Wolfwood glances over at the punisher against the wall and it all falls into place. He looks to the girls and slides of the bed and on to unsteady feet. “Take me to him. Now.”

“I’m afraid that’s out of the question.”

Wolfwood snaps his head up to look over the short girl’s head at Luida standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. There’s a determined look on her face that only spells trouble for him, but he doesn’t care. She can’t keep him here. He’s already beginning to regain his balance and if he has to fight his way out he will. “You can’t stop me.”

“I shouldn’t have to.” Luida frowns at him and holds her ground. “You can barely stand. What good do you think you could possibly do them in your condition? I won’t allow you to basically commit suicide. Vash wouldn’t want this ei—”

“That’s where you’re wrong!” Thankfully his voice has regained a harder edge even if it does still sound raspy and harsh. “Tongari knows exactly what kind of battle this is.” He takes a steady step toward Luida and the insurance girls move to his sides in silent support. He’s grateful, even though he knows they probably don’t agree with him either. “Do you see that?” He raises his arm, trickling with blood from where the IV was, and points at the Punisher. “That says everything.”

“You’re not making any sense.” Luida looks to the young, wide eyed man at her side. “Jacob, please help him back to bed. He’s not going anywhere.”

“The hell I’m not!” Wolfwood scowls at the young man who takes two steps back at his glare. Then he motions toward the Punisher again. “You really think that’s insignificant? Why do you think he put that there? Are you really that dense?”

“I’m sure Vash just wanted you to know that your possessions were sa—”

“That’s not a possession, that’s a _weapon_.” Wolfwood pauses to look at the big girl and asks her in a softer tone. “My clothes. Could you find them?” She nods and after a look at the shorter girl by his side she pulls away. He turns his attention back to Luida who still looks completely unconvinced. He really doesn’t want to have to resort to violence against Tongari’s friends so he takes a breath and tries once more to make her see reason.

“It’s obviously been repaired.” One glance at the way the white fabric drapes over the cross and he can tell it’s in better shape than how he left it. “He left it there to be the first thing I saw if I woke up.” He locks his eyes on Luida’s and sees the doubt forming in her eyes. “There’s only one reason he’d do that. He needs me and he wanted me to know it.”

“Even if that’s true…you’re still in no condition to do anything. You shouldn’t even be conscious.” Luida’s voice has lost it’s stubborn edge and taken on a more concerned tone. She’s obviously worried about him and in another circumstance he might be touched. But there’s no time for sentimentality. If they survive, then they can all have a big fucking group hug. 

“How about this.” Wolfwood continues to stare her down then nods to the Punisher. “You know how heavy that weapon is, right?” She nods and the corner of his mouth turns up slightly. “If I can lift it, in my condition, you get out of my way and take me to Livio. If not, I’ll crawl right back in bed and until it’s all over. What’d ya say? Deal?”

Luida’s face darkens but he knows he’s got her. She has to realize that as it is she’d have to have her people try to sedate him to keep him here. Apparently she’s also smart enough to know that wouldn’t end well. He knows her answer before she even says it. “Very well. If you can still carry it, I’ll do as you ask.”

A full smirk spreads across Wolfwood’s lips as he nods back at her. Seems like he’ll be having that smoke sooner than he though. He turns to walk over to the end of the bed but before he can take a step he feels the short girl tug on his arm. 

“Be careful.” Her eyes are wide and filled that same fear she’s been trying to hide since everything first went to hell and she found out what Tongari actually was. She won’t try to stop him. She and the other girl know him much too well to try, but he appreciates the concern all the same.

“I will.” He reaches up to pat her on the head then takes the few steps over to the wall. Whatever drug they were pumping him full of is rapidly wearing off and he’s feeling all the wounds internal and external that haven’t come close to healing. He really must have been on death’s door if that last vial didn’t do better than this. He’s honestly glad this room doesn’t have a mirror because he can’t imagine the toll his body must’ve taken to still be breathing. 

He reaches the Punisher and takes a moment to widen his stance in preparation to support the weight. The damn thing has become a part of him the last four years that have felt like a lifetime. Luida thinks it’s only a weapon, but it’s so much more. He’d have to be a lot worse off than this not to be able to lift it. He sucks in a breath, grits his teeth and leans down to hoist his personal albatross over his shoulder. It takes him a moment to steady it and regain his balance, but after that brief instant he turns around with the length of it running down his back. His right hand supports it where the top of the cross comes over his shoulder and he tilts his head at Luida. 

“Very well. I’ll contact Brad and let him know.”

I’m comin’ Crybaby Livio.

Don’t you die before I get there.

~*~*~

Everything about this place is wrong. 

But he’s never liked ships, much less one being transformed into God knows what by a psychopath. Wolfwood pauses in front of the heavily bolted door and stares. It’ll take a heavy explosive to blow it. But it’s not time yet. Maybe in another couple of months…if he lasts that long. He turns on his heel and lights up a smoke as his footsteps echo along the long metal corridor. He may not be caged and bound like Tongari, but he’s no less a prisoner here.

For all the time they traveled together he knew it would come to this. He knew it, but somehow he let himself ignore it. They both did. They both just lived for the moment even with the knife hanging over their heads. Somehow, with the passing through of each dried up town, he almost let himself believe he was free. But it was all an illusion fueled by a fake smile and delusions of love and peace. He was never free. And now they’re both paying the price. 

Wolfwood walks into a large, dimly lit room knowing what he’ll find before he sees the dark figure on the couch. It’s always the same: Livio, sitting there and leaning forward with his forearms on his thighs staring out at nothing. After all these months when they aren’t being ordered to kill people, this is what he does. Wolfwood still doesn’t understand it. He takes another drag of his cigarette and walks closer. 

“I still don’t get you.” He feels eyes on them both, but they’re always being watched. It doesn’t change anything. “What happened to you? You weren’t always like this, Crybaby Livio.”

He doesn’t look at him, but Wolfwood didn’t expect him to. He’s not even really expecting an answer. There usually isn’t one and he doesn’t know if it’s because Livio doesn’t care or is too afraid of retribution. He’s mentioned being watched before, but Wolfwood is beyond caring about that. Most of them still think he’s a traitor anyway so what does it really matter?

“You’re no better than the rest of us, Nicholas. The sooner you realize that the easier things will be.” 

Wolfwood is surprised at the answer, if not the words. Livio is still playing the perfect little soldier and he doesn’t get it. But then, he never understood why he left either. Yes, there were questions that needed to be answered, but for him to leave and turn into this? He’s missing something and he knows it but he doubts Livio will decide to fill him in. He moves around the couch and sits at the other end. Livio, not surprisingly, takes no notice of him and he throws his head back as he takes another drag off his cigarette.

“I never said I was better.” He blows out a long stream of smoke and watches it disperse in the stale, fabricated air. “If anything, maybe I’m worse.” Unlike so many of the others he’s not an unfeeling killing machine. He knew what he was leading Vash into and he did it anyway. What does that make him? He has no plans to kill more innocents if he can help it, but if the choice is taken away he knows he’ll spill more blood. “But at least I’m still fighting for something.”

Livio doesn’t answer and he doesn’t need to. Wolfwood knows his logic is flawed. Right now he’s not fighting for anything. Right now he’s just allowing himself to be blackmailed into service with his kids’ lives hanging over his head. But what he hopes they don’t know is he’s just biding his time. He has no illusions. He knows he’ll be putting them all in jeopardy when he tries to free Tongari and there was a time he wouldn’t have even considered taking the risk. But without him there won’t be anyone left to protect. He’s the only one that can stop this. Not to mention there’s always the chance Knives will be too busy collecting plants to worry about his betrayal and a bunch of starving kids.

He’s not betting on it though.

But he’ll deal with that when the time comes. For now he just needs to try and make sure Chapel or one of those other freaks don’t kill him in his sleep. It’s bad enough playing along with that bastard on wheels. He should have just killed him back when he had the chance. Maybe if he had he wouldn’t be sitting here next to Livio like this.

“You’re wasting your time, Nicholas. There’s nothing on this planet worth fighting for.” Livio looks down at his hands then actually turns his head in Wolfwood’s direction. “Orders are all that matter now.” His eyes look completely dead when he speaks again. “You should remember why you’re here.”

Wolfwood stares him down and in this moment he can’t see anything of the boy he once knew. It would be easy to take this all at face value and believe the Livio he knew really is dead. That’s what he should do. That’s what might one day save his life. But he can’t. It’s possible Livio has even convinced himself of what he’s saying, but Wolfwood can tell it’s all a mask, just like the one covering half his face. He’s trying so hard to look like the monster he thinks he is. But Livio isn’t fooling him.

“You didn’t used to feel that way.”

Wolfwood looks hard into his eyes and for a split second he swears he sees a tiny spark of something. But in the next instant it’s gone and Livio turns away again to stare at nothing. He’s punishing himself, just like Wolfwood was doing when he first met Tongari. He was so certain he had it all figured out back then, but it turns out he was wrong. He has no idea if Livio will ever get the chance he did, but he can hope. That one damn thing that spiky headed bastard taught him. He can hope.

He pinches off his cigarette that’s burned down to the filter then reaches for another one. The match flares brightly for an instant and he stares at it for a beat before bringing it to the new cigarette between his lips. He should have tried harder, fought more, and maybe things might have been different. He knows it changes nothing, but he can’t help himself from whispering into the darkness.

“I’m sorry, Crybaby Livio.”

~*~*~

“We’re almost there.”

He opens his eyes to see Brad looming over him with a sour look on his face. Wolfwood uses the wall of the shuttle behind him to push himself into more of an upright position. Seems like he was a little more worse for wear than he thought. He nods at Brad then reaches over to rest his hand on the Punisher sitting beside him. He doesn’t know what he’s going to find when they land, but he hopes he won’t be fighting alone. If so, it’s going to be a quick battle.

“Are you sure about this? Didn’t he…?”

Wolfwood looks up again to see the concerned look on Brad’s face that he’s trying his best to hide. The corner of his mouth turns up and he nods at him again. “Yeah, he did, but he should be that guy anymore.” Brad shoots him a skeptical look and Wolfwood shrugs. “It’s a little hard t explain.” He tilts his head at Brad as he reaches into his coat for a cigarette that he puts between his lips but doesn’t light. “What? I thought you’d known Tongari a long time.”

Brad gives him a confused and frustrated look before turning his attention back to the shuttle controls. “Met him when I was a kid. Heard stories about him the rest of my life.” He glances back at Wolfwood again. “Why?”

Wolfwood smiles wryly at him around the cigarette. “Well then, you should already know. Life’s all about second chances.”

Brad rolls his eyes and shakes his head as he turns his attention to landing the shuttle. He’s obviously irritated and Wolfwood isn’t entirely sure why, until he speaks again. “Don’t feed me that line, preacher. You’re hardly in the condition to be doing this anyway.” He stares harder at the control panel. “Besides, this guy already thinks you’re dead anyway.”

It’s all in his tone that says so much more than the words. Brad’s pissed that he’s risking himself for Livio. It’s a plain as if he’d come right out and said it. He actually really does care about him and that fact alone is enough to make him speechless. He’s never seen himself as much more than a killer since he joined the Eye of Michael and after what he did to Nine Lives he figured the rest of them saw him the same way. But he was obviously wrong and not just about Brad’s impression of him.

“You’re the one who wanted everyone to think I was dead.” Brad flinches and his hand tightens on the thruster control. There’s no question about it. Brad was trying to protect him. Wolfwood shakes his head and reaches out again to pull the Punisher closer as the shuttle connects with the plant below. 

Brad’s head whips around and he scowls at him. “That guy had just tried to kill you. Damn near succeeded to.” Brad runs his eyes over him and Wolfwood forces himself not to squirm under the scrutiny. “I still don’t know why you’re not dead, but I wasn’t going to give the guy a chance to finish the job.”

Wolfwood smiles as he forces himself to his feet. He grabs the Punisher by one of it’s straps and pulls it over his shoulder. “Thanks. I guess if we actually make it through this, I’m gonna owe you one.” The shuttle door opens behind him and he turns to make his way out.

“Just don’t end up dead or worse this time. I don’t want to be the one carrying you back to the ship again.” His words are harsh but Wolfwood hears the feeling behind them. He had no idea someone other than Tongari was backing him up. He looks back over his shoulder and gives him his best carefree grin.

“I’ll do my best. And, by the way, Cry baby Livio’s not so bad when you get to know him.” 

Brad snorts and looks away and Wolfwood takes the opportunity to exit the shuttle. Brad landed as close to the bunker as he could and Wolfwood can already see the carnage in the busted door that’s been torn off it’s hinges. The huge crimson nail the size of a grown man’s arm tells him he’s obviously in the right place. He lights the cigarette between his lips and makes his way inside. Blood greets him at the door and it’s easy enough to follow the trail of the fight. 

He hears a scream and with a flip of his thumb he releases the straps binding the Punisher. He hand slides into the familiar trigger mechanism in the center and he ignores the fact he can hardly lift it. He’ll do what he needs to. He’ll find a way. Wolfwood follows the voice further into the bunker and finally sees her standing over Livio with her crossbow pointed at his lower leg.

“Living things…somehow they understand the moment they encounter someone far beyond their skills and their life is threatened. I may not be the smartest o—”

“You got that one right.” Elendira’s head whips around as he blows out a long stream of smoke. He’s not sure why Livio’s not moving, but maybe if he can buy him some time the crybaby will pull himself together. “Funny, I didn’t expect you to admit it so easily.”

“Chapel. We were certain you were dead.” She doesn’t fire her crossbow, but she doesn’t take it off Livio yet either. Seems he needs to be more distracting.

“That’s not my name you wannabe bitch.” He takes a last drag from his cigarette then flips it away. He’s doing his best to look casual and unaffected but he has no doubt he won’t fool her for long. “As for my livelihood you should know better than to count out one of the Eye of Micheal. We tend to have this pesky habit….” He raises the Punisher without warning and opens fire. “Of not dying!”

She lifts her crossbow faster then he can process and his bullets ring off the hard casing. He doubts he connected at all but it doesn’t matter. She’s been knocked back away from Livio which is all he was trying to accomplish. He lets loose with another barrage of bullets until her case begins to shift slightly. He remembers how fast she could shoot before and he drops to his knees the instant a huge nail passes over him.

Pain flashes through his shoulder as his face hits the ground. The damn thing must’ve winged him. He brings the Punisher down for cover the same instant two more come flying at him. Thankfully it’s strong enough to block them and he tries to catch his breath. She’s fast. Much too fast for him in this condition, but Livio’s made it to his knees. Hopefully he won’t he fighting alone much longer.

“Is that all you’ve got?!” he yells out as he sees Livio biting down on one of his guns as he pulls a long nail from his body. Elendira is directly between them which tells him she’s not seeing Livio as much of a threat. Not good. Not good at all. He eyes the nail sticking out of the wall above him and he has no doubt his body won’t take a direct hit from one of those. He’s going to have to bluff, big time. He pushes to his feet and glares at her. “Didn’t I tell you if you became my enemy you’d be dead? You don’t listen very well, do you?”

“Is this all the Eye of Michael is? A bunch of hot air?” 

Wolfwood ducks out of the way and rolls when another barrage of nails comes his way. He feels one tear through his thigh and once he hits the ground he jerks the cable attacked to the Punisher to bring it flying his direction. He opens fire on her again the instant it’s in his hand, but she’s already moved out of the way.

“You’re nothing but cowards, wasting my time! All you do is run when I—” She cuts off when bullets rain down on her from behind and again she moves so fast Wolfwood can’t track her. But at least Livio’s back in the game, at least, he thinks it’s Livio.

There’s something about his eyes and the way he’s crouching down so still that’s not quite right. Wolfwood fought him, and beat him, and this isn’t something he saw before. Could Razlo have broken free? If so…is he the next on the kill list? Elendira takes another shot at Livio but to Wolfwood’s surprise he moves around her in a blur, shooting her from behind. Livio shouldn’t move that fast, but from the look in his eyes it’s definitely not Razlo. What the hell is going on here?

Before he knows it Livio’s firing again and Wolfwood didn’t even see Elendira move but bullets ricochet off her crossbow case just the same. He’s fast enough, but he doesn’t have enough fire power. Those double fangs just aren’t strong enough. But he knows what is. Here’s hoping he’s right or he’s throwing both their lives away right now.

“LIVIO!” He slams the Punisher to the ground and slides it across the room the instant Livio turns his head. Wolfwood holds his breath when he catches it until he lifts it and swings it around, firing in a arc that has Elendira screaming in surprise. He doesn’t know what devil’s deal Livio has made, but there’s no question he’s got Razlo’s strength and training on his side. He’s handling the Punisher like it’s a part of his hand and just maybe they might make it out of this alive.

Livio seems to be hanging with her as much as he can tell, but he can’t just sit by and watch. His leg is bleeding badly and considering he has no defense at all he needs to take some kind of cover. Wolfwood pushes himself up on his good leg and drags himself down the hall and toward a heavily reinforced door. Maybe there will be something on the other side he can use for a weapon. He forces the door open and ducks when a hail of bullets fly his direction. He steps inside the dark room the stops short when he realizes what the heavy doors were hiding. It’s the nuke the Feds were hording. There’s no question about it now. They have to win this fight.

He turns to get out of the room when half a dozen nails nearly hit him and stick in the metal door. If they’d been meant for him there’s no question he’d have been done for. Wolfwood tries to look around the door and into the hall but the only thing he sees is Livio’s body flying right at him. He tries to dodge, but before he can’t they’re both laid out on the floor. 

“I thought you were dead.” Livio’s body is tense against him, obviously ready for the next attack. He’s got three nails sticking through his body, two from the front that nearly skewered Wolfwood and one from behind that’s only part way through his chest.

“You aren’t looking too good yourself, Crybaby Livio. I gave you my gun, would have though you’d have been nice enough not to lose it already.” A very bloody Elendira finally comes into view and he grits his teeth. From all he can tell he and Livio are both unarmed.

“Well doesn’t this work out nicely.” She swings her cross bow around. “Looks like I can take out both of your tattered corpses at once.”

Wolfwood looks over Livio’s shoulder and lowers his voice against his ear. “Can you get close to her?”

“Yeah. I think so.” 

Livio’s body tenses again and Wolfwood gets his good leg underneath him. They’ve only got one shot at this. Livio better make it count.

“Let’s just see if I can get a nail through both of your heads at on—”

“NOW!” Wolfwood screams and Livio launches with a speed he didn’t expect. Elendira shouts in surprise when Livio presses against her and Wolfwood’s right behind him, shoving the head of the nail forward, through Livio’s body until it’s flush against his back. The two other nails stab into Wolfwood’s chest but he ignores the pain when he hears the wannabe bitch scream.

“Not yet! Not yet! I can’t…allow myself…to die this way.”

Wolfwood pulls back hard and falls to the ground as soon as the nail points tear from his body. Livio collapses as well, falling to his back with Elendira’s corpse spread over him like a lover, the nail sticking out through her back. It’s done and he can’t help from chuckling as he lays flat on his back and reaches for a smoke.

“So, you’re not dead.”

Wolfwood lights his cigarette and answers after breathing out a cloud of smoke. “Not yet.” He turns his head to find Livio staring at him and he grins. “You did well, Crybaby Livio.” He takes another drag and blows it out slow. “It seems you’ve changed quite a bit since I last saw you.”

“So have you.” Wolfwood arches an eyebrow at him and Livio says evenly. “You look old.” Livio grins and closes his eyes as he leans his head back against the ground.

“And you cut your stupid looking hair. Doesn’t do much to help that ridiculous mark on your face though.” He hears a wet sound that he’s pretty sure is supposed to be a snort. He’s well aware of the affect the vials had on him. In the one glimpse he got of himself before getting off the ship he looked to be at least in his mid thirties now. But there’s nothing he can do about it. “So, any other bombshells you want to drop on me before I pass out?”

“Yeah. I saw Jasmine.”

Well that explains a lot. He turns his head again to see Livio staring up at the low ceiling. “How was she?”

“Taking care of kids like we used to be.” He smiles and closes his eyes. “She didn’t know me, but it was still nice….”

So that’s what made the difference in him. Wolfwood smiles as darkness starts to close in. “I’m glad you found a reason to fight again, Livio.” He closes his eyes and murmurs softly. “I’m proud of you.”

~*~*~

“Why do you do it?”

Vash pauses from wrapping the gunshot wound in his thigh to look over at him. He’s sitting by the window, having a smoke, as he watches to make sure Vash doesn’t make a mess of the bed he’s sitting on. Their funds are too low for separate rooms right now and he has no intention of sleeping in a bloody bed if he can help it. Vash looks at him a moment longer then turns his attention back to his task. 

“If you’re asking why I didn’t kill the guy, Wolfwood, I—”

“That’s not what I asked.”He takes a deliberately slow drag off his cigarette and Vash lifts his head again to look at him. “If I’d wanted to know why you didn’t kill him that’s what I’d ‘ve asked.” He holds Vash’s gaze a moment longer before tapping his cigarette on the ashtray to knock off the building ash. “I asked why you do it, Tongari.” He makes a vague motion at Vash’s leg then brings the cigarette back to his lips.

Vash doesn’t look at him. Instead he stares at a spot on the floor in front of him and Wolfwood wonders if he’ll get an answer at all. Granted, nothing at all would be better than the usually phony ass “Love and Peace” crap. Vash scuffs the toe of his boot along the floor then lets out a soft sigh.

“Because I can, I guess.” He shrugs and keeps his eyes directed to the filthy, wood paneled floor. “I don’t want to see anyone get killed. I can help change things, give them another chance to change, so I do.”

“That’s shit, Tongari.” Vash’s head snaps up and there’s obvious surprise in his wide blue eyes. He looks pitiful, as if Wolfwood had slugged him instead of just saying something. It irritates him more and he angrily stabs out his cigarette in the ashtray. “That’s what you _do_ , not why you do it. What I want to know is why? Why do you put yourself through so much fucking hell for people you don’t even know?”

Vash stares at him blankly and Wolfwood snorts in irritation. Sometimes talking to him really is like talking to a wall. He can see he’s about to answer and he can read his words before they even leave his lips. “And don’t say it’s for that woman on the ship either. Doing something in honor of someone is well and good, but she’s dead. You aren’t doing anything to help her now. I wanna know why you do it now. Who are you fighting for, Tongari? Who are you trying to protect?” He looks to Vash’s bandaged leg and then to the older wound on his shoulder and adds, “Because it’s obviously not yourself.”

“I….” Vash stares off again but this time he looks toward the curtained window to Wolfwood’s left. His eyes have a desolate look to them and he’s starting to regret bringing up this conversation at all. He has to wonder if Vash has ever even thought about such things before, but with as long as he’s been around, how could he not? Could it actually be he doesn’t have purpose at all? Vash takes a breath and then speaks in a soft, serious tone Wolfwood rarely gets to hear. “I fight for all of them. Everyone who was in the fall. I want to protect all of them.”

Silence stretches out between them and Vash’s shoulders sag. It’s so easy to read the guilt in his posture. It’s always there when you know to look past the goofy idiot he likes to play. There’s no doubt he feels responsible for all the things his psycho brother’s done. He doesn’t say it, but sometimes he acts as if he should be the one carrying the cross on his shoulder.

“That’s still shit.” 

This time Vash’s mouth drops open at his words but it quickly snaps shut when the turns his head slightly to meet Wolfwood’s hard stare. Vash’s eyes lose some of their guilt and desolation as they spark with what Wolfwood is sure is repressed anger. He could force it to the surface if he wanted. He’s done it before, but that’s not how he wants this to go. He’d like him to listen for once, if that’s even possible.

“I don’t think you can—”

“Just hear me out, Tongari.” Wolfwood reaches for his pack of smokes on the table and pulls one out. He brings it to his lips, lights it then turns all his attention back to Vash as he exhales a lungful of smoke. “Fightin’ for everyone is the same as fightin’ for no one. It’s the same as fightin’ for a corpse. You can’t ever protect everyone so you’re already destined to fail. You can take all the shit the world can dish out on you but without having someone to protect, without having a reason to live, you’re nothing but a walking dead man.”

Wolfwood’s face darkens as Vash’s goes completely blank. His eyes no longer focus on anything and become devoid of all emotion. He almost looks like a cold hearted killer, someone who doesn’t care about anything including themselves, but Wolfwood knows better. He understands that look better than Vash knows because there was a time in his young life he knew that particular brand of isolation. “Or maybe…that’s what you’re waiting for.”

It takes a moment for Vash to react, almost as if he were ready to admit to what Wolfwood’s suspected for weeks. But then his eyes flash and he turns his attention back toward him. That stupid smile curls over his lips and he shrugs as if the whole conversation they’ve had was completely inconsequential. 

“You’re much too serious tonight, Wolfwood. Why don’t we hit the town and go have a drink?”

The smile grates on Wolfwood’s nerves and he’d like nothing more than to knock it off with his fist. But it wouldn’t do any good. Once he gets this way there’s no shaking him out of it. Might as well take him up on the offer considering he can probably get him to pay for it. 

“Alright.” He nods as Vash stands and carefully pulls his pants up over his new bandage. Vash shoots him another of those carefree, fake smiles and Wolfwood shakes his head. There’s a lot he still doesn’t understand about him, and this conversation didn’t tell him much more. He just can’t understand how someone who claims to care so much about the world around him can be so detached from it. He crushes out his latest cigarette and wonders if Vash is actually too scared to get close to someone, or if he just doesn’t want to give up dying as an option.

He has a bad feeling that it’s the later.

~*~*~

“Nicholas. Nicholas! Wolfwood, wake up!”

He moves and instantly wishes he hadn’t. His leg is throbbing and pain flashes through his chest. It’s difficult to breath but he does manage to crack his eyes open. His leg isn’t bleeding as much as before. Good. He’s healing. Livio cries out for him again and he turns to look at him, or more accurately he _tries_ to look at him. It takes a minute for it to register, but he knows this feeling. He was hoping he’d never feel it again. 

Tongari…what happened to you?

He’s finally able to move his head enough to get a glimpse, though he knows it’s not because of anything he managed to do. Wolfwood winces as Livio’s body twists awkwardly underneath Elendira’s corpse that’s still skewered on top of him. Her dead hand reaches out for his neck and Livio’s eyes go wide when her nails dig into his flesh. Livio’s body tenses, obvious fighting against the bonds that hold them both, but it’s no use. They’re much too weak to fight. He was hoping he was wrong, but there’s no doubt. 

They’re both under Legato’s control.

He wants to look away, anything to not see Livio murdered before his eyes, but he can’t move even a fraction. He’s helpless against the assault and he knows no rescue will be coming this time. That bastard Legato never would have left Knives’ side. That means Tongari—

Wolfwood gasps when the bonds around him suddenly tighten then pull. Hard. He’s being drug across the floor, through smears of blood and dozens of bullet casing. He tries to fight again but the pulling only grows harder and faster. It’s only when they’re outside the bunker that he realizes Livio is being pulled too, still with that dead bitch’s hand on his throat. He tries to call out to him, but in the same instant they’re suddenly jerked into the air and he’s coughing on smoke and sand and God knows what else is in the air from the ships in the lower atmosphere. 

He can’t shake the feeling he’s being pulled into hell. When he finally hits the ground, he knows he was right.

Vash is standing with his gun to Legato’s head and he doesn’t need to hear the prick’s taunts to know what’s going on. Bluesummers is still playing mind games and this one’s probably gonna kill them all, or at least Livio. He hears Livio’s wet and strangled gasps for air and he tries like hell to raise his arm until he remembers he doesn’t have his pistol. He grits his teeth in frustration. He’d gladly take the bastard out. But he can’t!

“Ahhhhhh Chapel. We thought you were dead.” Legato’s laugh sends chills of revulsion up his spine and has him cursing the invisible bonds again. “How fortunate to have you here. Now you can both watch as I tear this traitor’s head off.” He sneers at Vash, his crazed and yellowed eyes narrowing. “Maybe I’ll tear the other traitor’s head off next. What do you think of that, Vash the Stampede????”

“Stop! Stop it!” Vash’s voice is laced with panic but his hand is steady on his gun. The only problem is they all know he won’t pull the trigger. 

He tries to shout, tries to do anything, and for a moment he thinks he’s making headway. He’s able to move a little, but then his hand moves out of his command and digs into the wound in his leg. He screams and glares at the manic freak. “Just like you to be so fucking SPINELESS, Legato.” He pants against the pain searing through him, fighting to keep the blackness at the edge of his vision from over taking him. “Release me! Stop being such a coward and we can finish this!”

“You are not my concern, traitor,” Legato spits out, but keeps his lunatic eyes locked on Vash. He grins maniacally and Wolfwood’s body grows cold. There’ll be no distracting him from this crazy game. Not now. “Your convictions are admirable, but they are just childish conceits.” 

“Stop. Stop it now, please.” Vash’s hand trembles and even from a few feet away Wolfwood can see the anguish on his face. It’s killing him, and he’d give all that he’s got left to stop it, to save him like he tried to do Livio. But he’s helpless.

“When you’re up against the edge, they don’t amount to more than a pile of shit. The world’s moved by different forces. MAKE YOUR DECISION DREAMING SAINT!” 

The truth in Legato’s words make him sick. This is what he warned Vash of what seems like so long ago. You can’t save everyone and when you try…you lose. They all lose. He looks over at Livio to see blood trailing out of his mouth. It won’t be long now. He closes his eyes against the gruesome sight. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you after all Livio. I’m sorry, Tongari. If I could, I’d do it for y—

A shot rings out and Wolfwood’s head snaps around. It’s only after Legato’s dead body falls to the ground that he realizes he can move. Vash falls to his knees and he’s instantly on his feet, limping toward him. He can’t believe it. Not from Vash. He wouldn’t kill. Not even that psycho freak Legato. But…he did. Wolfwood glances back to see Livio struggling to get the Crimson Nail off of him and he can’t believe they’re still alive. 

And it’s all because of Vash.

Wolfwood reaches his side only to find him grinning crazily with tears streaking down his face. He looks half out of his mind when he turns to look at him, tears still falling like water. Wolfwood reaches out to grab his arm. They need to get out of here. Shit’s already falling from the ships in the sky.

“Wolfwood. I-I couldn’t do it.” Vash’s eyes are wide and looking at him like he’s begging for him to understand. “I couldn’t…. You risked so much. Your own life…to protect so much.” Vash looks in Livio’s direction and Wolfwood’s heart is suddenly in his throat. “I-I couldn’t…I couldn’t bear to let that go to waste.”

“You didn’t, Tongari. You didn’t.” Vash collapses forward and he’s barely able to catch him. There’s no way he can lift him in his condition and he looks back over his shoulder. “Livio!” But he’s already running toward them with a pinched look on his face. “I can’t….”

“I’ve got him.” 

Livio scoops Vash up and over his shoulders and starts running. Wolfwood pushes to his feet and moves after him as fast as he can with his injured leg. Stuff is falling everywhere and he feels something connect painfully with his shoulder but he keeps moving until they are clear of the falling debris. Livio finds a flat area and carefully puts Vash down before looking back at Wolfwood with wild eyes.

“He shot him. Nicholas…he killed him. To protect _me_.” Devastation is clear on his face and Wolfwood understands. He feels the same way. Livio shakes his head and looks down at their reluctant savior who seems completely out of it. But right now, that’s probably for the best.

“It was for both of us,” Wolfwood says softly and he still doesn’t understand it. He looks down at his friend, the man who he traveled with and who he put everything on the line for. He feels like he let him down but he doesn’t know what else he could have done. Maybe if he’d woken sooner. 

“It never should have happened. Not like this.” Livio hangs his head and Wolfwood knows without a doubt he made the right decision with him. Even if he’d died it’d have been worth it for him to find himself again. Now they just need to get Vash out of here before something else comes after them. 

He leans over Vash protectively but right now he doesn’t think he even sees him. His head’s twisted awkwardly against a rock and Wolfwood slides across the ground so he can prop Vash’s head up on his uninjured leg. He runs his hand lightly over Vash’s shoulder and shares a pained look with Livio. Words don’t need to be said. Not here. Not for this.

He doesn’t know how long they wait this way, both trying to shelter Vash as much as they can, before they hear the roaring engines of a shuttle. Wolfwood doesn’t look up when he hears friendly voices calling out their location. Vash is still out of it and nothing is going to divert his attention. This man, his friend, came to fight by his side when he had much more important things to do. And now…and now this man _killed_ to protect what Wolfwood was willing to die for. 

How can he ever repay him for that?

~*~*~

Vash is still out of it when they get him on the ship. Wolfwood’s sitting on the metal floor beside him because there’s nowhere else to put him and because he won’t leave his side. The big girl tried to get him to move to bind his wounds but he adamantly convinced her to patch him up here next to Vash. Livio’s hung close too and as expected his body is healing up on it’s own without the need of bandages. Right now he’s sitting on the floor too, leaning against the side wall of the shuttle hanging his head. He keeps sneaking glances to Vash that Wolfwood understands all too well. He’s got to feel like he failed him. Wolfwood knows the feeling, but it couldn’t be helped. 

This has been coming for a long time.

He looks down at Vash and shakes his head. He’s not unconscious, his fitful movements and open, unseeing eyes make that obvious. But he’s not all there either. And they need him to be. Seems while he and Livio were off fighting the Crimson Freak, the rest of their cause has been trying to find a way to communicate with the plants. Vash could make that happen, if he wasn’t stuck in his own damn head.

Wolfwood stares down at him again and this time pokes him in the shoulder. He doesn’t get a coherent response. Instead Vash’s head lolls the other way and he continues to stare at nothing. Wolfwood scowls and narrows his eyes. This is getting out of hand. Yes, he knows killing Legato was devastating, but he’s also known if Vash was going to survive this time was coming sooner or later. It’s time he sucked it up like the rest of them and got over it.

“Dammit, Tongari, snap out of it.” He shakes his shoulder and his irritation grows as Vash is as limp as a wet noodle. “We need you. _Now._ You’re the only one who can make the plants listen so snap the fuck out of it!” He shakes him harder this time and it almost looks like there could be a glimmer of something in his eyes. His voice grows even sharper than before. “Pull yourself together! You need to—”

“Nicholas. Stop.”

Wolfwood lifts his gaze to find Livio looking at him sadly. He shakes his head at him and growls angrily, “I don’t think so, Crybaby Livio.” His scowl deepens and he spits out his words. “How many have we killed, justified and unjustified? You know as well as I do the only thing you can do is suck it up and move forward.” The only reason he’s still here is because of Tongari and now he’s going to give up? No, that’s not acceptable. “He can cry about it all he wants later, but now is NOT the time!”

Livio turns his head away without another word and Wolfwood looks down at Vash again. He squeezes his shoulder harder and stares down at the empty eyes that are actually pointed in his direction now. “You have to get it together and finish this, Tongari.” Once again he swears he sees _something_ in his eyes and he pushes on. “You have to end this thing with Knives, once and for all. Don’t worry. You won’t be alone. I’ll help you.” The corner of his mouth turns up the slightest bit as he adds, “Just like you helped me.”

As soon as the words are out of his mouth many things seem to happen at once. The shuttle jerks violently and he’s pitched forward toward Vash. He catches himself with his hand on the ground beside Vash’s head and that’s when he realizes those blue eyes aren’t so blank anymore. Vash reaches up for him, before he can react, and he only has a split second’s recognition of feathers coming at him before the roar of the shuttle’s engines and panicked cacophony of voices within it go silent. The air is suddenly still and artificial like it is on a large ship and he’s colder than he should be.

Where the hell is he?

He tries to look around but something isn’t quite right. His head doesn’t move the way it should, but he ignores it in favor of figuring out where he is. Along the curved walls and ceiling are thousands and thousands of rows of human sized, metal cylinders. They go on for what seems like forever. He knows this place. No, not this place exactly, but one nearly like it. There was a place like this on Luida’s ship. Those cylinders are filled with people! Why is he here??

_I’m sorry, Wolfwood. I needed to make you understand._

What? Tongari? How the hell did you get in my head?! What’s going on, why am I on a ship??

_I knew you wouldn’t like this, but it was the only way I could show you. I’m sorry._

Show me? Show me what? What could you possible need to show me like thi—. His train of thought stops abruptly when his head turns and he sees a blond boy with short cropped hair. He’s staring up at all the cylinders with his back facing him and there’s something familiar about him. He turns, bright blue eyes flashing in the artificial light. It only takes an instant for Wolfwood to recognize him. 

Knives.

He’s on full alert the moment his mind makes the connection and he doesn’t care if he’s a child. That only means he’ll be easier to kill. He tries to lunge for him, to grab him by the throat and choke the life out of him but his body won’t obey his commands. He tries to scream in frustration but somehow he doesn’t make a sound. He doesn’t know why he’s here or how he’s been given this chance but be needs to kill him, NOW! If he does he’ll save millions. Why the fuck can’t he move?!

_Yeah, I’ve thought that thousands of times too. I’m sorry, Wolfwood. You can’t touch him here._

What? Why not?? Are you still trying to protect him, Tongari? Why? Why after everything he’s done?!

_It’s not that. You can’t touch him because this isn’t real. Well, not like that. You’re in my memory—_

What? I thought you were in my head? How can I be in your memory if you’re in my head?

_…you really do have to make things difficult, don’t you? Would you just watch? Please?_

I don’t care to see anything with that bast—

“We can work through a few little differences.” The mini Knives grins brightly and if Wolfwood didn’t know what a psychotic killer he becomes he’d almost think he looked innocent.

_He was._

Get out of my head, Tongari, and I don’t give a shit. So what if he was a stupid kid once upon a time? We were all stupid kids. Who is he even talking about anyway?

“If we just talk to each other, we can understand one another.” Little Knives looks up at all the cylinders filled with sleeping humans with what looks like wonderment on his face. No, that can’t be right. Blue, blue eyes lock on him again, blue eyes filled with youth, innocence and hope? “Because there’s no difference between human hearts and ours. Right, Vash? Right?” The fearful edge to his voice makes it obvious his whole world rests on the answer to that one question.

“Un-huh.” The words sound like they’re coming from him, but it’s not his voice. It’s Vash’s, or at least a younger version of Vash’s. This much be his eyes he’s looking through. That’s why everything seems so wrong, he’s looking from the perspective of a child.

“I just can’t wait!” Knives throws his arms up in the air and stares up at all the sleeping humans. His voice sounds like it’s brimming with hope and excitement, but none of that makes any sense at all. Knives hates humans. He tried to kill the entire race.

 _Not back then he didn’t. Back then…he was more optimistic than I was. He couldn’t wait for them to wake up. He was willing to do anything to be accepted…._

And I’m supposed to care? He obviously fell off the deep end somewhere along the line. Why should I care about this, Tongari? Why are you making me see this?

_Please. Just wait._

“Vash? Did you see her?” Knives points across the room then runs over to look inside a sleep pod. Vash follows and Wolfwood sees Knives peering into a sleep chamber containing a young girl. Knives is staring at her with…concern? Affection? What’s going on here?

_It was a little of both._

Well that’s creepy. 

“Is it here?” Vash’s voice echos in the huge room and Knives shakes his head.

“No, it’s not.” Knives looks all around, as does Vash and then at the far end of the room Wolfwood glimpses something. It does look like a girl. Should she be here? “There she is! Come on.”

Vash runs after Knives and they make their way into a dark hallway. Wolfwood is just along for the ride and he hates it. He can’t stand not being in control of his body. It’s almost as bad as when Legato has his wires in him.

_Do you really feel that way? I’m sorry, Wolfwood. I didn’t know another way to show you. I didn’t mean to make you feel…._

Even in his head he can hear the sorrowful tone in Vash’s thoughts and he feels him pulling away, feels everything starting to fade. No! No, don’t do that. I’m sorry, Tongari. It’s not the same. I just, I just don’t like being in control is all. You’re here. Show me what you want me to see, even if it is about that little psychopath you call a brother.

There’s a pause and then the scene becomes real again. He gets the feeling Vash is smiling at him but that doesn’t make any sense. How the hell can you smile at someone inside their head?

_You just can. And by the way, it’s my body you’re talking about. Not yours._

Shut up, Tongari. It looks like they found something.

_Yeah…we did…._

There’s a profound sadness to the thought that goes completely through him. It’s so strong and suffocating it takes him a bit before he can focus again. When he does he sees that they’re in a room looking at something called “The Report of TESSLA.” Knives is poking away at the keyboard and Wolfwood gets a sick feeling at just what this report might be.

“It’s that girl! Why? Who? What does it mean? Which….”

The boys continue to fight over the controls but Wolfwood ignores the fading voices in favor of what’s flashing by on the screen. There was a baby born in one of the plants. He never thought about the hows and whys before but that must be how Vash and Knives came to be. Apparently this girl came first…and they tortured her.

He understands more than he’d like to admit of the experiments they performed on her. Some of the same were done to him back at the Eye of Micheal. But these scientists didn’t make her stronger. They just used her up without giving anything back, no matter how twisted. She never had a chance.

_I’m sorry…I didn’t know they did those things to you._

Wha—? Tongari, dammit, don’t be going through my head! You said you wanted to show me something, not root around in my memories and violate my—

_I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I didn’t intend to. It was just…right there…on the surface. I’m sorry. I’ll try not to look again._

He sighs inwardly and if he could shake his head he would. It’s okay, Tongari. I believe you, just, don’t go digging around in there. He focuses on the scene in front of him again and he’s instantly overwhelmed with emotion. It’s so strong, so consuming, so total and complete. And it’s…

Hatred.

Hot, searing, blinding rage. It’s so intense, so absolute it takes him another moment to see the large glass cylinders that have been revealed. When he does revulsion fills him. It’s Tessla, or parts of her. She’s been dissected, taken apart like an experiment and it sickens him. The foreign rage inside him builds again and he wonders how Vash tapped into Knives’ emotions, though he has to admit, he understands a little of his anger now.

_That’s not, Knives._

What? And then he sees Knives passed out on the floor. That means the feelings he’s feeling….

Oh.

He feels like he’s stumbling backwards and realize that’s what Vash must be doing. He hits the wall by the closed door and slides down it. The rage is still there, but soon it’s filled with despair and a choking feeling of helplessness. He doesn’t understand until he remembers the thousands and thousands of rows of sleep cylinders. And this is only one ship. These people, whoever they are, did this to girl just like them. They’re alone in a sea of humanity.

_Exactly._

“We’re not like them!” Vash cries out in a broken voice that’s silenced by loud, insistent pounding on the door behind him.

“VASH! KNIVES!! Hey! Open up! Open the door!”

It’s a woman’s voice commanding them to open the door and panic that’s not his own seizes him again. He understands. How could they possibly trust anyone who would do this? How can Vash possibly be the way he is, desperate to save people who would use him as an experiment?

He feels a hand at his, no, Vash’s throat. The hand squeezes hard and everything goes dim. He’s choking himself out and Wolfwood understands. There were times in his youth when he’d have rather floated away than dealt with the world around him…though he rarely had that opportunity.

_Not all people are like that, and Rem…she changed. She knew it was wrong…._

He hears the words but he also feels the hurt and pain mixed with lingering feelings of betrayal. As much as Vash likes to pretend he’s nothing but forgiving, he not and somehow that makes it mean so much more. In all the time he’s known him he had no idea there was an internal battle going on inside. 

_That’s the problem, people don’t see. There’s always more you don’t see. Even with me._

I’m getting that. So, what happened…with Knives? 

_He didn’t remember. I…lost it. In the end we told him and he pretended everything was fine…for a long time…._

He doesn’t have to say anything else. Wolfwood can fill in the blanks. Knives internalized it and became the monster he is today. But now he knows he’s a monster…with a reason. He’s fighting for the plants, for Tessla, and in the end he’s not all that different than he and Livio, just infinitely more powerful. It’s not forgivable. It never can be, but how many has he killed to protect his kids? And Livio, he lost his way and part of his sanity in a way that wasn’t altogether different. 

Wolfwood couldn’t give up on him, even if it meant his own life.

How can he expect Vash to be any different?

_I knew you’d understand._

I still don’t like it, Tongari. Now wake your ass up and finish this.

~*~*~

He’s still not sure how he did it, but whatever he did, Vash broke up the ark. Thousands and thousands of feathers fall from the sky and Wolfwood does his best to avoid them. He’s had enough of things getting into his head. Even if it was Tongari, it’s still weird. He side steps a few more that fall his way when he finally spots him. He’s laid out on the ground, looking pretty rough much like the rest of them, but there’s a smile on his lips. That’s the first real promising thing he’s seen since he woke up.

Wolfwood makes his way over to him and reaches out a hand to help pull him to his feet. Vash pauses to look up at the falling feathers with a wistful expression that Wolfwood can’t quiet read. Is he sad, or…?

“They’re all shards from the hearts of plants.” He looks at Wolfwood and his eyes soften more. “But see, it’s not all good memories. The bad ones are mixed in, as well as the fall.”

“So, what you’re saying is….” Wolfwood looks down at the city below them. The feathers are raining down on the entire human population. The people are so packed together there’s no avoiding the feathers and the inevitable side effect. “They’re gonna see things, like I did.”

“Not exactly, but yeah. Whatever the answer is…it’ll encompass us all.” Vash turns to look down at the people as well. Many are reaching out to catch the feathers and even from here they can see they’re causing a reaction. “It’s not important if it’s good or bad, just that it’s sent and received. Everyone will know that we’re all living and breathing together in this.”

Wolfwood nods then digs around in his coat for a cigarette. Thankfully no one on the ship decided to go through his clothes and they're still there. He lights one then looks at Vash. “So, I guess this is it then?”

Vash looks down again and nods before turning to look back at him. He’s still having a hard time getting used to the black hair and how much he’s changed in such a short time. There’s an added hardness to Vash’s eyes that wasn’t there before, something he knows comes from being pushed to the very edge. He wonders if Vash sees the same in him with the added lines to his face and the barest hint of grey at his temples from all the vials he had to take. They’ve both reached their limit, there’s no question about that. The only difference is Vash isn’t done yet.

“Wolfwood….”

“No, you don’t have to say it.” He knows how this is going to go. He’s going to go down and finish things with Knives and there’s no guarantees about what that will mean. He gets it. He went into the fight with Trip of Death the same way. He had to try, even if the deck was stacked against him. “You sure you want to do this alone?”

“You know I have to.” 

He nods because he does know. He’ll be here if he needs him. Livio and he both will. 

“Wolfwood, I’ve never done this.” Wolfwood shakes his head to stop him but Vash reaches out and grabs his arm. Vash stares hard into his eyes and Wolfwood goes completely still. “I’ve never done this, but this time I want to give it a try. I promise…I’ll return. Wait for me.”

Wolfwood blinks with surprise because that’s the last thing he expected. The ark’s broken up. The people and plants are starting to communicate. He figured Vash would be going into this with the mindset he was finished…and that only leads one place. 

Vash gives him a slight smile before pulling his hand away and turning to go, but Wolfwood can’t let him leave like this. He still has one question unanswered that he has to know. He takes a step after him and maybe he should save this for later, but he can’t. He has to know now. 

“Tongari, wait.” He pauses at the edge of the rock face they’re standing on and looks back at him, concern etched in his features and his endless blue eyes. “Why? Why did you…?” His voice trails off and he’s having a hard time finding the right words. Finally he just says softly, “…I was done.”

For a moment time stands completely still. The chaos in the sky and down below go silent as he waits for his answer. Vash ripped him from the grip of death and he needs to know why. Why couldn’t he just let him be done? And why the hell is he grinning at him like that?

“That’s really what you have to ask me?” Wolfwood scowls as Vash shakes his head and smiles even more. “You should already know, Wolfwood, whether you remember it or not.” He grins again then before Wolfwood can react he leaps of the edge and down to face his brother. 

Wolfwood rushes to the edge to shout down at him but as soon as he takes a breath…he’s not on the overhanging rock anymore.

~*~*~

It’s quiet, with a low hum in the background, and the air is stale and cool. He knows instantly where he is and he doesn’t understand why. Did one of the falling plant shards hit him? And if so, why would it bring him back to the room he woke up in on the ship? 

He’s standing at the side of a bed and it takes him a few moments to realize the pale, unconscious body under the thin sheet is his own. Seeing himself this way, it’s easy to see why some of the people on the ship never thought he’d wake up. He looks dead, every sporadic, uneven breath seeming to be his last. But his body was made to survive, apparently even after he’s given up on it.

Hands fist over the sheets at the side of the bed and he knows those hands. He’d know them anywhere. He’s in Vash’s memory again, but it’s different this time. This isn’t a guided tour through Vash’s mind with his presence over seeing the whole thing. This is a memory he was a part of, even if he doesn’t remember it.

And suddenly everything gets a whole lot more real.

Tears run down Vash’s face but they feel like they’re his own. They’re hot and wet, messy and real. They’re more tears in a moment than he thinks he’s ever shed in his whole life. His chest and eyes burn as his hands fist so tight it’s painful. It’s only after another moment he realizes his right hand is the only one feeling the pain. 

“I’m sorry.” 

It’s only a whisper but the anguish in the words is overwhelming. He thought the anger he felt from Vash before was something…but it was nothing compared to this. This is so intense he can hardly take a breath. Is Vash always this affected? He swallows down the thick emotion and Wolfwood knows this is different. He never imagined he’d care this much.

“I knew you were finished. I knew it, and I tried to let you go. I did. But…I couldn’t.” Vash chokes on the words and Wolfwood hears his left hand creak under the pressure of his tight fist. “I couldn’t, Wolfwood. Not when I finally figured it out.”

Figured it out? Figured what out, Tongari? But unlike before there is no answering presence in his mind. This time he’s a prisoner to the memory and can only wait and watch it play out. Vash unclenches his hands then curls them in the sheet, tugging it lightly. 

“I know I hurt you….” His voice is barely even a whisper now but Wolfwood hears and feels the pain behind every word. “But I asked Luida and the doctors here to help as much as they can.” Vash’s right hand spreads out flat on the sheet and then the slowly turns his head to look the near corpse-like body in the face. “You shouldn’t feel any pain, now. Actually…you shouldn’t feel anything at all.”

He drugged him. No, it’s more than that. Wolfwood struggles to see everything his body was hooked up to but Vash has already lowered his eyes again. He did catch a glimpse of something by the head of the bed that reminds him of some equipment he saw in the sleep cylinders. Did he have him in a partial “sleep” state? Is that why he felt absolutely nothing until actually woke up? He’d thought he was dead, but maybe Vash had him in some type of stasis or something while he healed. Somehow, Vash knew the healing pain would have been unbearable, even while he was unconscious. One of these days he’ll need to thank him for that. 

“Do you remember that time, out on the outer rim?” Vash shakes his head and Wolfwood can feel a smile curl his lips. “Of course you wouldn’t, but you told me then that I needed something to fight for. That fighting for everyone was like fighting for no one. I didn’t get it then.” The smile on his lips fades slowly. “To be honest I just thought you were trying to piss me off…but you were right.”

I remember, Tongari. I remember the exact conversation. I do. You’d got your leg shot that day. You ended up changing the subject and I didn’t think you heard a word I said. What was I right about? Please, tell me. What was I right about?

Vash trails fingertips lightly along the scratchy sheet. He seems reluctant to say more, but then he takes a breath murmurs softly. “I was looking to die. I was so angry you saw through me when no one else had. I figured if I helped enough people that when I finally died it would be okay. I thought that was enough.”

It’s not, Tongari. It’s not enough. Dying for faceless, nameless people isn’t enough. You deserve more.

“Then you left without saying goodbye.” Vash’s head raises again and he sees his own drawn face through his eyes, so pale and fragile looking against the stark white of the pillow. “I was really pissed about that, you know. You could have asked me to come with you. You didn’t have to face them alone, but I suppose I can understand it.”

You better considering you’re off doing the same damn thing. I didn’t want to risk you, Tongari. This hell hole of a world needed you too much. And I never expected you to take on my burdens. Just that you showed up…that was enough. I never had a friend like you before.

“I was so angry with you when I went out to December. I didn’t even think about why I went either, I just did.” Vash sighs softly and Wolfwood can feel something’s different. There’s a slight tension in him, like he’s afraid to say whatever it is he’s about to say. “But when I got there, when I saw you fighting them, that’s when I knew.” Vash looks down and reaches to cover Wolfwood’s limp hand with his own. He can’t believe how weak it feels when Vash squeezes it lightly. “Wolfwood, I realized then that the one thing I wanted more than anything was to spend all my tomorrows with you.”

If he could start in surprise he would because that’s definitely not something he ever expected to hear. He’d always thought he annoyed him or pissed him off during all the time they spent traveling together. Yeah they were friends, but half the time he was with him he was thinking about killing him to end part of this. Vash knew he was lying to him, even if he didn’t know about what. How could anything real come out of that? And why does he know deep inside he understands his feelings more than he thought possible.

“There have been so many people in my life, some who believed the facade I wear day after day and some who knew it was false, but they still never knew me. There were some who said they cared, even said they loved me and those who wanted to kill me.” Vash snorts softly. “Sometimes they were one in the same. There were so many, so many I wanted to protect, to give a second chance to….”

"But you…you’re the one I wanted to share everything with.” Vash pulls his hand away and shakes his head. Wolfwood feels a smile on his lips that has nothing to do with happiness and it makes him want to wring his neck. “I know you’d call me an idiot for saying these things and you’d probably be right. But you’re my best friend, Wolfwood. The only one who ever knew and understood the real me, sometimes even better than I did myself. That’s why. That’s why I couldn’t let you go without a fight.”

Vash takes a step back from the bed and runs his eyes over Wolfwood’s unconscious form. He wets his lips and stands up a little straighter, obviously readying himself to leave the room and get back to being what everyone else expects of him.

“Regardless of what happens now, I’ll look after him for you. I won’t let your sacrifice be in vain.” Vash turns away and makes his way to the door, but pauses before going through it. He turns his head back toward the bed but looks down at the floor. “I just hope one day you can forgive me.”

I do, Tongari. It’s not the choice I would have made. But I do forgiv—

~*~*~

The world jerks back into focus with a sharp snap and it takes Wolfwood a moment to remember what’s happening. The Earth ships are loud over head and he’s back on the rocky outcrop overlooking the city, but instead of the cigarette he thought he thought he was holding he sees his fingers are curled around a feather. What did Vash call it, a shard from a plant’s heart? There’s no question who this one belongs to. Wolfwood stares at it for a moment then shoves it into his pocket before scanning the area below.

Vash has grabbed Knives to shield him from one of the Earth weapons. There’s a woman taking aim to fire at them and he’s too damn far away to do anything about it. He reaches for his pistol and only remembers he doesn’t have it when he hears a gun fire from a few feet away. Bullets tear through the woman’s weapon, breaking it in half and Wolfwood whips his head around to see Livio holding _his_ pistol and tipping his hat to the would be killer.

“I must apologize for my treatment to a guest who’s come all this way. But I can’t let you do that.” The woman looks up at him in shock but Livio just shrugs at her. “I know you’ve been through a lot. But you should give him, give _us_ , a chance. You won’t be sorry.” He nods to her once more then looks off into the horizon. “Welcome to No Man’s Land.”

“That was pretty good. I’ll give you a passing grade, even if you did steal my pistol.” Livio smiles back at him and Wolfwood can’t help from teasing him. “But you still have a ways to go, Crybaby Livio.” His grin fades a little, but not all the way. “Keep it up. Now and in the future.”

“That’s a deal.” Livio’s voice is thick with emotion Wolfwood can see reflected in his sparkling eyes. He knows that look all too well. It’s something he thought he’d never see again. “Thank you, Nicholas.”

“Thank yourself.” He looks off into the horizon where Livio was looking before and he sees them, an entwined pair with two wings, disappearing into the distance. It’s the best thing for now. They need to get away and disappear until things calm down. He just hopes it turns out as well for Vash as it did for him. 

“So…what do we do now?” Livio’s moved to stand beside him and he’ll need to remember to get his gun back from him. But it can wait. Everything can.

“Well, I guess at some point we’ll have to go find them.” His lips turn up when he thinks of Vash’s promise to return and he’ll have to give him crap about that one day. But he doesn’t care. He did the important thing. He survived. And for now, that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated. :-)


End file.
